hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 98
September 3rd: Part 14 (9月3日(14), Kugatsu Mikka (14)) is the 98th chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis Kurapika ends his call with Gon and Killua. He thinks about what they said about helping him. Suddenly, a huge explosion happens right outside the building he's in. Kurapika runs outside and sees multiple members of the Mafia Community. One of them says that they are too strong and begin shooting at Kurapika who easily moves out the way. It is shown that Shalnark is controlling the Mafia member and is disappointed when his "toy" dies. In the Cemetery Building, Mafia members are still frantic with what to do, calling reinforcements. After realizing that almost all the 2,000 guards who were armed to the teeth are dead, Bean calls the Ten Dons. Back in the building, the Mafia bosses are talking about arming themselves and stopping the Phantom Troupe. Silva and his father Zeno interrupt them by smashing in a wall. Zeno tells them that one of the Troupe members is already in the building and that it would only take them less than 7 seconds to kill them, and that the enemy can do the same. If they want to live, they'll have to stay put, but if they want to die they can tag along. Silva is seen inspecting one of the bodies saying that was the work of a professional. Zeno, reluctantly, is about to use En, when Silva asks if he'll be fine doing that with a 100m building, to which Zeno retorts he could handle 3 times that much. When they enter the room that Chrollo is in, Silva warns his father that Chrollo can steal Nen abilities. After a staredown, they begin the attack. Silva goes for a kick to the head, which Chrollo dodges. Zeno comes from the side and starts slashing at him, gouging Chrollo in the cheek. Silva hits him with a strong right sending him back a bit with Zeno following up with a blast of Nen. After crashing him into the wall, Silva tries to dropkick him but Chrollo dodges and counters with a slash to the arm with one of the rare Ben's knives. When realizing it was poisonous, Silva pushes the tainted blood out of his arm and uses a strand of his hair to block the blood's flow in case he missed any. Zeno asks if Silva is fine and who responds, "No problem", Chrollo scoffs, saying just a drop could paralyze a whale. Zeno, understanding that Chrollo is a Specialist, correctly guesses that he must meet four or five conditions before he can steal an ability. Zeno knows that when facing the two of them, Chrollo will never be able to do it. Zeno tells Silva that he's going to corner him and when he does, to kill Chrollo even if that meant Zeno dying too. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation fr:Chapitre_98 ru:Главы_Арки_Пауков Category:Volume 11 Category:Yorknew City arc